


A Sunday in June

by Professor SS19 (ProfessorSS19)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSS19/pseuds/Professor%20SS19
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall have a conversation about Severus on a particular Sunday in June.
Kudos: 19





	A Sunday in June

"Minerva? Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, Albus."

"I wondered if you had spoken to Severus, today, at all?"

"Briefly, at breakfast - but it is Sunday, I presume he is busy brewing some wonderful concoction we may not hear the end of."

"Oh."

"Why, Albus? Normally you know his movements better than all of us."

"I do - I was with him earlier, we had tea and cake. Nevertheless, something happened, and it has left me rather bemused."

"Bemused?"

"Yes - he gave me a gift."

"Why is that bemusing, Albus?"

"It is not my birthday; Severus is very good with dates, he does not forget these details. Today while we were having tea and cake he did seem a little nervous, and then while I was evaluating Battenberg he presented me with the gift, it was even wrapped, in a very tasteful dark purple paper with a ribbon. Yet he said nothing."

"That does sound odd - what was it?"

"It was a book - a jolly good one actually, had a lovely metaphor of a green light that I will not forget - but still I am at a slight loss. Why would he give me a gift randomly on a day in June? What have I missed?"

"A Sunday...in June...oh..."

"What?"

"Oh, Albus."

"What? Why are you smiling? ... Minerva - are you quite all right - you appear to be welling up -"

"I am sorry, Albus, it is just - oh - I am very happy for him - and you, of course."

"Happy, why?"

"Well - Muggles have a tradition, there are days when they recognise the role a parental figure has played in their lives and provide some token of appreciation. In June it is the turn of the paternal figure, the father, if you will."

"Fath...a father?"

"I think this might be Severus...telling you something...and in his own way, mysterious and deliberately obtuse perhaps, but also, beautifully heartfelt."

"I did not know..."

"Eight years to get to this point; well, we all saw it coming, but at least, even after all this time."

"Of course - I hold him in the same esteem - but I - why did he not say?"

"Albus, Severus finds emotions difficult, you know that - but now you know - you could tell him - actually..."

"Tell him - tell him what? That I think of him as a son I never had - and that I am proud of him - and that I want to be there to see all he accomplishes?"

"Albus..."

"Does he truly think of me that way?"

"Albus, you should -"

"A father figure. He sees me as that?"

"Well, it is more of a mentor who guides me and picks me up when I fall and insists on giving me tooth decay with the latest sweet concoction or offensively pastel cakes - I mean pink, and yellow, and some strange sickly beige - and yet, through it, unyielding unwavering belief that I can be so much better. But I suppose 'father figure' is an adequate enough term...yes."


End file.
